


Like A Boss [Podfic]

by Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum, Tunnochs_caramel_shortcake



Category: A Touch of Cloth
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, Meta, PWP without Porn, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunnochs_caramel_shortcake/pseuds/Tunnochs_caramel_shortcake
Summary: Inevitable post-ep to Undercover Cloth, in which Tom takes Jack home, and they have sex. Or what the Hungarians call, "szex". It's a good thing mere bullets are no match for the healing power of lust.





	Like A Boss [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like A Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211462) by [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl). 



> This story was originally written by the incredibly talented [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl), who I'm convinced is really Charlie Brooker in disguise because as far as I'm concerned, this is canon. Thank you again for allowing me to create a podfic of your wonderful story!
> 
> The sample music used is the aptly named[ 'Sexy' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohzMg40LLg0&list=FL0vLSDPGOaKcWxOE2Uj8uNA&index=2&t=1s) by Bensound, and the Touch of Cloth introduction theme. I do not own or profit from this work.

**Text:** [Like A Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211462)

**Author:** [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl)

**Reader:** [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)

**Length:** 18:23

**MP3:** [ Link 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u6gs2tqg43nwfgc/Like%20A%20Boss_daasgrrl.mp3?dl=0) [Link 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11rQJp2Zin_iQQUmUkKuRnFkvXzHnOgFU)


End file.
